


In a minute

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wet & Messy, late treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gai didn’t flinch when he raised his eyes from the white dollop of shaving cream in his cupped hand and saw Kakashi leaning in the doorway behind his reflection.





	In a minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> This is really, really late, I'm sorry. I don't even know if posting a treat this late is A Thing That Should be Done, but one of your optional tags just grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Thank you!

Gai didn’t flinch when he raised his eyes from the white dollop of shaving cream in his cupped hand and saw Kakashi leaning in the doorway behind his reflection. Mere seconds ago, the place his friend now occupied had been empty, and yet Gai hadn’t heard anything, hadn’t sensed so much as a flicker of chakra. Hatake Kakashi was truly a master of stealth. But that was no excuse; silently, Gai added three hundred penalty pushups to his morning training.

“Rival!” he called, trying to keep the indignation at being bested before his day had even started from coloring his voice. Slathering the cool and smooth shaving cream on his cheeks, jaw and neck, Gai studied Kakashi’s reflection. Something was off about him. Kakashi looked tense and exhausted as though he’d just returned from a long, grueling mission, but Gai knew for a fact that he’d been off duty for the last couple of days. “What brings you here this early in the morning? Are you looking for a chall—”

“I needed to see you.” Kakashi sounded pained. Their eyes met in the mirror and the bleakness in his friend’s gaze made Gai drop his razor in the sink. Something had happened. Something bad. Not since his return from kannabi bridge had Gai seen such an expression on Kakashi’s face.

He spun around. “What’s going on?”

Kakashi sighed. Only now did Gai notice that he was holding on to the doorframe for support. Although there was no sign of physical injury on him that Gai could see, Kakashi showed symptoms of chakra loss. Pallor, shallow accelerated breathing. “Calm down, Gai. It’s not what you think. It’s complicated. Finish shaving first. You look ridiculous. Even more so than usual.” The way he spoke, too. Short sentences, voice gravelly. 

“You were in a fight.” It took Gai two strides to close the distance between them. He didn’t care that he was still damp from his shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips and that the lower part of his face was covered in shaving cream. Instinctively, he reached for Kakashi. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“I told you. It’s not urgent.” Despite his protests, Kakashi made no attempt to slip out of Gai’s grasp. With practiced ease, Gai slid one hand down Kakashi’s arm and worked two fingers between his friend’s sleeve and glove to feel his pulse.  Regular, if a little quick.

“I hate this part…” Kakashi mumbled as he sagged against the doorframe. Fixing Gai with a stern glare he said, “Look, first of all, this is _not_ a genjutsu and I’m _not_ an imposter.”

“Is exactly what an imposter in a genjutsu would say!” Gai leapt back and into his fighting stance. So this was why Kakashi had seemed weird to him. He wasn’t Kakashi! This enemy had made a grave mistake, thinking he could attack Maito Gai in his own home! There wasn’t much space in his bathroom for a fight, but he could make it work in his favor.

However, fake!Kakashi made no move to throw himself into the fray. He merely wiped one hand across his face and looked tired. “Is it, though?” he drawled, “I feel like you wouldn’t necessarily be the one to bring up the topic if you wanted to be inconspicuous…”

Hah, a feeble attempt to confuse him with strange logic. Gai would never fall for that! “Unless you’re double-bluffing! Obviously!”

“ _Gai_. Just do the jutsu.” The imposter had done his homework because he sounded just as exasperated as Kakashi usually did, Gai had to give him credit for that.

He focused his chakra for a few seconds – his eyes firmly trained on his enemy’s lower body just in case – then released a pulse powerful enough to shatter any genjutsu. He felt nothing, saw nothing but the forest green wall tiles and when he raised his eyes, Kakashi’s exhausted, half-lidded stare. This stare, though, contained more than Kakashi’s usual mix of exasperation and amusement, and it never left Gai.

So not a genjutsu, that meant only the possibility of an extremely good henge or disguise remained. Maybe Gai just needed to use his master interrogation skills. He pointed at the imposter, aiming his finger dead center at the other man’s nose. “Who are you really and how dare you use my rival’s face to deceive me?!”

A sigh. “I’m Hatake Kakashi.”

“Tch.” As if this kind of uninspired reply would satisfy anyone. Without taking his eyes off the enemy, Gai snatched a towel from the rack next to the sink and wiped the shaving cream off his face. He couldn’t focus with its musky smell assaulting his nostrils any longer.

“Okay,” fake!Kakashi said, “Fine. I guess we have to do _this_ again. You showed me your penis when you were six years old. It was so tiny it looked like an acorn.”

Gai opened his mouth, then closed it, swallowing the crushingly witty comeback already on the tip of his tongue. This shameful morsel of information had been a secret between him and his rival, that was true, but only until Kakashi had blabbed about it on the open sea for everyone to hear! He narrowed his eyes, his fist clenching around the damp and sticky towel. Throwing it into his enemy’s stolen face would surely give him the perfect opening for an attack.

Sensing his intentions, the imposter drew in a long, painful breath.

“Not good enough?” he asked. “Okay.” It seemed like he had to collect himself before he could go on. Gai noticed his fingers trembling slightly when he combed one hand through his grey mane. This man was no physical threat to him, Gai decided, but it wouldn’t do to let his guard down prematurely.

Another deep breath. Shaky this time. “You showed it to me _again_ when you were thirteen because you thought it had grown. While we were trying to measure them, we kind of bumped into each other and they touched, which was so embarrassing that we pretended it never happened.” Kakashi made a weird little huffing noise that Gai – his jaw on the floor, ears burning like two coals sitting in the middle of a raging forest fire – belatedly recognized as a breathless chuckle. “Mine was still bigger though,” Kakashi added smugly.

The sheer shamelessness of the lie had Gai stumbling backwards until his butt connected with the sink. “It was not! They were the same size!”

“Gai, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, I’m me. Just a little tired.” Kakashi smiled his closed-eye smile; Gai was sure it didn’t reach his lips. “You were right; I was in a fight. A bad one.”

“When? Where? What happened?” As far as Gai knew, Kakashi hadn’t left the village. They’d sparred the previous evening. Barely twelve hours had passed since Kakashi had walked off training ground nine and into the sunset with a cool “Later!” and a lazy wave. So how could he have gotten into a fight serious enough to leave him this winded without alerting the entire village?

Kakashi was shaking his head. “…It’s classified.”

“You’re not in Anbu anymore.” The old defiance was flaring up at the mere thought of that time. If Kakashi had secrets, that was fine, it was natural, as long as Gai was in on them. “And you didn’t mention any mission last night.”

“No, but trust me on this, okay? I can’t tell you right now.” Kakashi’s grip was faltering on the doorframe. “I just… thought I’d come by,” he mumbled, his knees buckling.

“Kakashi!” Gai lunged for him without thinking and managed to catch his rival before he hit the ground. This time, the abrupt movement dislodged the towel around his waist. Gai paid it no mind as he hoisted Kakashi up into his arms. Now he had no choice but to carry Kakashi bridal-style, since throwing someone over your shoulder when you were naked was just rude, as Genma had complained once.

Kakashi peered up at him, cloudy-eyed, his consciousness slipping away. “With that stubble… you look exactly like your father.”

Gai didn’t know what to do with that statement, how it had dropped from his rival’s lips out of nowhere and with so much weight, and the way it made his heart constrict.

“I have to tell you something,” Kakashi whispered. He lifted his head from where it was resting on Gai’s shoulder until his breath warmed the shell of Gai’s ear, which perked in anticipation. “Mine’s still bigger.”

It took a lot of effort to not just drop him then and there.

“Like you could even see it from that angle,” Gai grumbled instead.

There was no reply. Kakashi had already passed out in his arms.

***

Gai’d carried Kakashi to his bed. He’d tucked his rival in, stripped off his headband, vest and pouch, checked his pulse again and stared at him for a couple of minutes. That queasy feeling in his stomach wasn’t going away. He was Kakashi, and yet it felt like he was not the same man who’d so joyfully punched Gai in the throat the previous evening.

Should he take his rival to the hospital? The question plagued him while he shaved and slipped into a pair of boxers. Should he alert Tsunade-sama? Sakura and Naruto? Gai had a duty to the village, but he also felt that he had a duty to his rival. Whatever had happened, whatever state he was in, Kakashi had come to _him_ first. He’d made that choice because of their bond of trust. The thought of that very bond filled Gai with pride and the burning desire to honor it at all cost. He could not betray it.

He just couldn’t.

Kakashi’s vitals were steady, so Gai decided to let him rest.

They would talk when Kakashi woke up.

***

While his rival slept, Gai went through the contents of Kakashi’s vest pockets and weapons pouch in the hopes of finding some clues. Altogether, he found his friend had packed his usual number of kunai and shuriken – five of each – tucked away in their usual spots. The weapons weren’t new, but they also didn’t bear the marks of a recent fight. No blood anywhere. Additionally, there were three blank scrolls in Kakashi’s vest, plus the dog-eared copy of Icha Icha Violence Kakashi liked to carry over his heart.

Gai ran his thumb over the creased cover. He had no doubt it was the same book Kakashi had pulled out of his pocket to tease him during their spar the previous evening. Gai had kicked it out of his hand and sent it flying into the bushes and Kakashi had dodged and rolled and chased after his lost treasure.

He put Kakashi’s pouch on the nightstand and hung the vest over the back of the chair he’d pulled up to sit by his rival’s bedside. Then he sat and waited patiently.

For fifteen seconds.

Then he got up and dropped to the floor for some push-ups.

***

By the time he heard a groan from the bed, Gai had almost finished the indoor version of his morning workout, the sun had fully risen outside and the sounds of a peaceful Konoha morning were drifting into the room. Birdsong and the rustling of leaves in the breeze.

Gai hopped to his feet. Kakashi was rubbing at his eyes, blinking at the ceiling, finally dragging a hand across his face. He looked like he had woken from a nightmare, only to realize he hadn’t been dreaming at all.

His eye widened when it caught Gai’s gaze.

“You’re here…” Kakashi said.

“Of course I am! This is my bed you’re lying in!” Gai sat down on the chair and put a hand on his rival’s forearm.

Kakashi struggled into a sitting position.

“What time is it? How long was I out?”

“Take it easy, it’s only a little after seven.”

“It’s still the tenth today?”

Gai nodded.

With a sigh, Kakashi sagged against the headboard.

Gai squeezed his forearm, feeling the warmth of his friend’s skin through the fabric of his sweatshirt. For a moment, there were only birdsong and the sound of their breathing.

Then, to Gai’s surprise, Kakashi put his other hand on top of Gai’s and squeezed.

He stared down at the back of Kakashi’s gloved hand gripping his hand which was curled around Kakashi’s forearm.

“Thank you,” Kakashi said with more sincerity than Gai had ever heard from him. It was rare for his rival to not dodge any displays of affection; reciprocation was practically unheard of. Gai discreetly put out feelers to check Kakashi’s chakra signature again.

Nothing suspicious there.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Kakashi held his gaze. “I’ll tell you. I swear. Just not right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s something I need to ask you first.” Kakashi’s grip tightened. Sunlight streaked across the bed and reflected off the plate of armor on the back of his glove. “Gai, do you love me?”

Blindsided, Gai blinked. Everything was so bright and so confusing. “What?”

“You heard me. Do you?” Kakashi was watching him, his face open and vulnerable for once. Which in and of itself was unsettling.  

“I-I, well, my feelings for you as my rival… uh” There were things Gai had never said to Kakashi – or maybe he had – you are my man of destiny – that’s my Kakashi – beloved rival – no, he’d not been subtle, but he’d been _himself_ and people – first and foremost Kakashi – hadn’t taken him seriously. “The bond we share—” Like all shinobi – those who wanted live anyway – Gai had kept his private life very private, and now he was at a loss for words. Except for that one truth that would always be true. “You are someone I would protect with my life.”

Kakashi scoffed. “That’s not what I asked.” He spoke in the cold, low voice that only came out when he was really angry.  “What I asked is am I someone you want to kiss? Am I someone you want to touch?” He fixed Gai with his glare, every word thrown with kunai precision. “Am I someone you want to fuck?”

Gai’s face had been burning the whole time, but now he thought his ears might melt off the side of his head. It hurt that Kakashi would use a crude word like that for _them._ “Kakashi!”

He was, of course. Of course, he was. And Kakashi knew it, too. How long had he known?

“Am I?” Kakashi repeated. “And if so, then what are you waiting for? I always thought you were brave, that you wouldn’t hesitate because you were afraid, that, when the time came, you would die without regrets. I never really had much faith in myself, but I thought I could put my faith in you. You’ve disappointed me, Gai.”

Hearing that, in that tone, made Gai clutch at his chest in shock. “Wh-What? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Kakashi stared him down. “That I want the truth now. Do you have feelings for me that you’re not telling me about?”

They’d never really talked about it, it was true, but Gai had operated under the assumption that Kakashi had at least an idea of how he felt about him, and that his feelings were unrequited. In the past Kakashi had said and done a number of harsh things to him that he didn’t necessarily want to address right this moment, but that had sent a certain message. And not one of love.

There had been other moments, too, though. When he’d thought maybe, someday…

And now he had Kakashi in his bed, looking angry and pained as if Gai had wronged him somehow.

Some things were easy to say. “You’re my eternal rival and my friend… you’re the person I most admire…” But some were harder to admit. Gai swallowed, steeling himself for what would come next. “and yes,” he continued carefully, “you’re the person I most desire.” Kakashi’s grip on his hand had loosened, so Gai took the opportunity to let go and pull away. He drew in a breath and sat up straight. “But we are shinobi, Kakashi. One day, I might share my father’s fate. I would be honored to, and the thought of hurting you in that way—”

“Shut. Up.” There was a soft _plonk_ as the back of Kakashi’s head connected with the headboard. Kakashi hid his face in his hands and made strange huffing noises, his shoulders shaking. Gai honestly couldn’t tell if his rival was laughing or crying, but it was the most terrifyingly naked display of emotion he had ever seen from Kakashi. The pain of seeing it twisted his stomach into knots.

“We’ve made such a mess of things,” Kakashi sighed finally, dragging his hands down his face and peeling the mask off in the same motion.

Now Gai could see that his rival’s eye was dry, that a bitter smile was on his lips.

“Kakashi, you have to tell me—" There were ancient jutsu that could provide glimpses into the future, or so Gai had heard. Forbidden techniques that could be used at the price of one’s sanity. He had no idea how Kakashi might have gotten ahold of such a thing, but if he had—

“No,” Kakashi said, moving with more speed and precision than even most healthy shinobi had, as he dove forward and grabbed Gai by the back of his neck. “I need this first. You owe me this.”

Kakashi’s fingers dug into his skin; then Kakashi’s lips were on his and Gai quelled his reflexive urge to resist. He let Kakashi pull him onto the bed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, while carefully arranging himself next to his rival.

Shadows of doubt were flitting across Gai’s mind, even as Kakashi’s tongue pushed into his mouth. He’d wanted this – the coppery taste of Kakashi on his lips, the living heat of him pressed up against him – for so long that it was impossible to refuse now.

And Kakashi was not giving him time or room to catch a breath and regroup. He was kicking impatiently at the blanket between them, pushing it down the bed, so he could hook one leg over Gai’s to bring them as close together as possible.

Gai was breathing Kakashi’s breath, their lips still touching, the fragile skin warm and damp. He opened his eyes and found himself trapped in Kakashi’s single black pupil. So close that it raised the hair on the back of Gai’s neck.

“We shouldn’t—” he tried.

“I’ll tell you everything.” Every word burst across Gai’s skin. Kakashi held his gaze and shoved his hand into Gai’s boxers. “After,” he whispered, closing what distance there had been between them.

Gai would have gasped were it not for Kakashi’s tongue in his mouth again, stealing what little breath he had. Further down their bodies, Kakashi worked his hand around his dick. The fabric of his glove rougher than his nimble fingers, the icy edge of the metal plate grazing Gai’s skin, sending shivers up and down his spine.

He could feel Kakashi’s own erection pressing against his thigh as he pushed into his rival’s hand. It made him that much harder.

“Want me to break out the measuring tape now?” Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Gai narrowed his eyes at him and pushed him away. Even if it meant dislodging that sweet touch, there was something that he needed to do. He pulled roughly on Kakashi’s sweatshirt, but Kakashi had no interest in helping him out. Instead he simply reached back into Gai’s underwear and chuckled at Gai’s noise of frustration.

Gai wanted that top off. He’d set himself a goal and he wouldn’t let Kakashi’s ministrations distract him from that. He rubbed his thigh against Kakashi’s crotch, taking great pleasure in his rival’s soft groan. Then he started peeling the mask further down Kakashi’s neck, peppering every inch of newly bared skin with kisses. The stretchy fabric, however, refused to give after a certain point.

Kakashi was stroking and squeezing, his glove dampened by precome, making Gai pant and forget what he was trying to do until Kakashi’s other hand started pulling down his boxers. Then Gai flipped Kakashi onto his back and, kneeling over his rival for better leverage, grabbed both sweatshirt and the tight top beneath with both hands. There was a fracture of second in which Kakashi regarded him with fond exasperation even as – a dirty move! – he squeezed Gai’s balls, then Gai pulled with all his might, ripping both layers of fabric in half.

When he reached up to shed the remaining shreds and pull Gai down into another kiss, Kakashi’s pale chest quaked with stifled laughter. “You owe me five ryo for those,” he said, tracing Gai’s cock with a single finger.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gai huffed, “they were standard issue.”

“Hmmm, I’m talking about emotional value here.”

Gai shut him up with a kiss, then proceeded to lick down his neck to his nipple. While he gently sucked and nibbled on one, he stroked the other with his thumb. Kakashi’s skin was pink there, and delicate like cherry blossoms, so unlike Gai’s.

Kakashi made impatient noises as he ran his hands through Gai’s hair. There was the whisper of fabric and two metallic clanks of something hitting the wooden floor by the bed. Gai looked up and saw that Kakashi had taken off his gloves and that he was staring down at Gai with all kinds of emotion playing across his features.

“I want you up here, not down there,” Kakashi said, much to Gai’s surprise and mild disappointment. He cupped the bulge in Kakashi’s pants, soaking up its heat and licking his lips. He knew he wanted it. In his mouth, on his skin, everywhere. Desire was thrumming through every capillary in his body.

“Let me show you what I can do, Rival.” Gai would beg if Kakashi wanted him to; there was nothing he wouldn’t do if Kakashi wanted him to. But Kakashi pulled him up and into a long, smoldering kiss, his tongue moving like liquid fire.

Gai was breathless when they broke the kiss and Kakashi used that breathlessness to flip their positions.

“Me first,” he said and pulled down Gai’s boxers.

Gai’s heart was pounding. He’d never even dared to fantasize about this. He’d dreamed about doing it for Kakashi, yes, a million times, but that Kakashi would want to—

It blew his mind. To watch Kakashi take his erection into his hand, to watch him lower his face to Gai’s crotch with a look of desire. The way his gaze flicked up at Gai, his mouth quirking. That Kakashi would be so happy to do this.

Gai groaned and pressed his back hard into the headboard, needing the pain, _something_ , to keep his mind from exploding from the sheer joy and wonder he felt. He held his breath when Kakashi placed a kiss at the tip of his erection, then he gasped, a tremor running the length of his body when he saw and felt himself slip between those lips.  

From that very second Gai knew he wouldn’t last long. He couldn’t watch because it was too good, but he also couldn’t tear his eyes away for that very reason. Seeing Kakashi bob his head up and down his shaft, seeing his saliva glisten on his skin, seeing him slide his tongue along Gai’s erection, hearing the soft slurping sounds he made, feeling the heat and eagerness of him…

Gai wound his fingers into Kakashi’s hair, the sensation of those unruly strands sliding against his skin mixing with that of the scrape of Kakashi’s teeth, bumping against the roof of his mouth, the tickle of his quick and shallow breathing. Gai threw his head back and grit his teeth. It was too much. With as much control and gentleness he could muster, he tugged on Kakashi’s hair.

“Stop! I’m going to—”

Kakashi’s mouth slid off him, his lips still moving against the head of Gai’s cock when he spoke.

“I want you to. In my mouth.”

Gai’s breath caught in his throat. Kakashi looked up at him, only for that second, with determination and hunger. Then he took Gai into his mouth again, as deep as he could go and swallowed. The sensation rippled through him, waves amplified by an unending echo of Kakashi’s words and he came, his toes curling, his love for Kakashi filling every fiber of his body.

By the time he could breathe again, Kakashi had settled into his arms, kissing his neck, his breath warming Gai’s skin.

Gai kicked off his boxers and trailed a hand down Kakashi’s chest to the top of his trousers. Still buttoned and zipped, which was just wrong. A grave oversight.

But there was still so much they could do. So much Gai needed to do.

Kakashi sought his lips again and Gai could taste the salt of his own semen on his rival’s lips; he chased it, drinking it in, stroking the side of Kakashi’s face as they kissed.

“I want you inside me,” Gai whispered, his face hot. This was something he could still give Kakashi. And he yearned to give it. To give himself like that. His dick had softened, but when Gai let his thighs fall open, he felt the gentle stirrings of the lust still burning inside of him.

“No,” Kakashi said.

Then into the shocked silence, he added,“You owe me. So I get to have you first.”

Gai blinked. They were so close, idly stroking each other, kissing, sharing breaths. Kakashi must have been distracted. He must have misunderstood.

“That’s what I—”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, you recover. Then you take me.” He said it so urgently, as though a lot depended on this happening, that Gai was stunned.

“Why?” he asked, tracing the scar over Kakashi’s closed eye with his thumb. This was the part of Kakashi he had struggled to understand for years.

“Because that’s what I need,” Kakashi said firmly. “Don’t worry. I’m good. We’ve got time.”

Fighting him on this would be pointless, Gai knew that much. Although he didn’t understand, he had to acquiesce. He trusted Kakashi. He loved him. There had never been a choice in this for him.

They kissed for a while. Kakashi allowed Gai to peel him out of his remaining clothes and laughed when Gai got tangled in the bandages around his ankles. He let Gai take him into his mouth, but only for a few seconds, during which Kakashi lay on the bed, tense, his muscles straining under his skin, unwilling to let himself go. And as much as Gai enjoyed the taste and feel of him, the act of giving himself over to Kakashi, he hated the way Kakashi held back.

“I want to come,” Kakashi said finally, “when you’re inside me.”

The words were enough to get Gai ready, even though he didn’t understand, even though he wanted to promise that he would make Kakashi come a thousand times, with his mouth, his hands, his cock, with everything he had, again and again, as often and as long as Kakashi would let him.

Kakashi rolled onto his stomach for him, already slick with the massage oil Gai had handed him only half a minute before. “So impatient,” Gai mumbled, feeling his nerves as he spread some on himself. He wanted this to be everything, his love for Kakashi, this eternally young, incredibly powerful force, made physical.

Kakashi was looking at him over his shoulder. His hands were gripping the sheets. He too was tense, the muscles in his back twitching, his eye trained on Gai.

Gai lowered himself onto his rival for another kiss. The angle was awkward, but he couldn’t get enough of the way their lips moved against one another, the way they fit, made themselves fit where they didn’t, something they’d learned in many different ways over the decades.

He slipped one hand around Kakashi to take hold of his erection. It was burning hot in his palm. Kakashi had neglected himself during their long makeout session and refused most attentions from Gai. He had to be aching and desperate by now.

Kakashi lifted himself up a little and Gai used his free hand to slide his thumb into the crack of his ass, massaging there. He let go of Kakashi to guide himself to where they both wanted him.

This moment.

Gai felt the resistance of his rival’s body, the natural way he tensed, even as Kakashi took slow, calm breaths. He let gentle pressure build and spread more oil between them, then pushed a little harder.

Kakashi gasped and Gai stared down at the point where their bodies were joined. He shifted his weight, sinking forward, pushing himself deeper into Kakashi.

“Am I too heavy?”

“No, it’s fine. Move,” Kakashi’s voice was tight, filled with urgency.

Gai rolled his hips, bracing himself on the mattress with his hands. Kakashi drew in a shaky breath that turned into a whimper when Gai pushed in again.

It was vital to pay attention to Kakashi. That was what Gai clung to as he started moving in earnest, looking for a rhythm. The blind desire to drive himself deeper and deeper, faster and faster was hard to resist, but Gai grit his teeth and focused. He pushed and pulled, but gently, slowly, until Kakashi made that noise again, that breathless whimper at the back of his throat, an involuntary expression of need that got Gai so turned on, he almost lost control.

He wanted this to last, he needed this to last. Kakashi was slick with sweat beneath him. Panting and clutching at the sheets. Gai pushed in deep and put his weight on one hand, so he could touch Kakashi. When his hand closed around Kakashi’s erection, a violent shudder ran through his rival. Gai smiled, forgetting himself for a second. He was doing this. They were doing this together and Kakashi was so close, he’d lost control over his breathing, his movements, everything.

Gai squeezed him once and rocked into him and Kakashi came with that whimper, kept making that noise at the height of every one of Gai’s determined thrusts until his body slackened beneath Gai, who slowed down for him, moved gently and lovingly and finally pulled out to gather Kakashi in his arms.

 

* * *

 

He could barely move anymore. Kakashi buried his face in Gai’s neck, unwilling for the moment to look up into the face of the man who had died for him – kept dying for him, walking to his death with a smile on his face again and again.

Round two had been him in Gai’s lap, rocking into each other face to face, which had made something in his chest constrict, had left him so breathless, he thought death had finally come to release him from this nightmare-dream-nightmare.

Gai had stopped for him then, full of concern and Kakashi had laid down on his side with Gai behind him, which was easier. He’d savored Gai’s orgasm; he’d wanted it inside of him, that pulsing release, Gai’s deep moan, the warmth flooding his insides.

But it was dripping out of him now, cool and sticky.

“You promised me,” Gai said softly into his hair.

Could he pretend to be asleep? Kakashi doubted it. There had been no fooling Gai, not once, even the first time when Kakashi hadn’t been so exhausted, so broken, Gai had instantly sensed something was wrong.

 “I’ll tell you,” Kakashi said. And he would. About the battle they were facing, about the way they fought, about how they lost, about how Gai opened the eighth gate every time, about the jutsu he had copied, about how it kept sending him back to this morning, about how he had no clue what to do differently, about how this was the fifth time, about how he didn’t know which thought terrified him more, that there would be a sixth time or that there wouldn’t, about how they all died, but no one as gracefully as Gai, about how the last time had been the first time Gai had told him he loved him before burning to ashes in his arms.

Kakashi would tell Gai all of it.

In a minute.


End file.
